Untouchable Face
by shewhomustnotbenamed1991
Summary: Is going to be Cont. A meeting out side of Bella's house springs new feelings for our loving werewolf Jacob and our sexy vampire Edward. What are they going to do? Will they be able to control the animal like feeling between them?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note:

Well it seems that people are wanting me to cont. writing the story, so I am going to, I will have the first chapter up in no longer then two days. Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta cause my grammar is very bad.

I want to say I am sorry that the sample was not edited at all, and I am writing it on my ipod touch. I love the note pad thing!

So please if anyone would like to be my beta please contact me.

Thank you sooo much.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**I know that this chapter is not edited and is short but i have been really sick with the flu the past couple days and i just wanted to get this out! Cause i said two days and it has been three. D:**

**Please dont hate me for my grammar problems i didnt have time to get it to my beta.**

**This story does have a plot! So you all know. **

**Again sorry!**

**Oh and i do not own Twilight.  
**

* * *

It was raining lightly, but from the clouds that darken the sky one  
could tell that the rain had just started. But Jacob black was not  
worrying about the rain. He had more. Important things on his mind.  
Like what had happen this morning when he had gone to see Bella.

It turned out his best friend had been out with some friends and he  
had just missed her. He was not the only one who didn't  
know that Bella was not going to be home. After he had chatted with  
Charlie about some fishing with his dad Billy. He turned to go to his  
bike when a sliver valo sped into the drive way , just barely missing  
Jacob .

The door opened and a tall pale vampire un folded from the front set.

" hey! Leech watch where you Are driving or does youbeing dead un able you to drive normally!!!"

the vampire let out a  
dry laugh at the wolfs comment. " I see mutt that your wit has nit  
grown as well as your body has"

Jacob was taken back at the comment. Edward... No the leech had been  
thinking about his body. Sure he had grown some after becoming a  
werewolf.  
But why had the leech commented on it..

Jacob was taken out if his mussing by the sound of Edwards car door  
slaking shut. Looking up the wolf seemed to look at Edward a different  
way. He saw how long and lean his body looked. His white shirt seemed  
to just cover the pale white skin of the vampires flat stomach. As the  
vampire moved closer to him he could see how the muscles moved under  
the tight jeans. Jacob could not take his eyes for the man before him.  
It was like he was seeing him for the first time.

The vampires skin looked so tasty thought Jacob once that thought  
enter his mind Jacobs eyes snapped away from the vampires body. He was  
wondering if the leech had heard his thoughts.

From the look on the leech's face it seemed like he had. His lips in a  
hard line his face was like stone laced with a painful mask. He seemed like it was taking all his will to not jump at Jacob. Taking off his sun glasses Jacob was able to see what the vampires eyes where saying.

But Jacob was not sure what those eyes where saying can his own eyes were taking in the site of the vampires face, My god he thought. Why had he never seen this before. The high cheek bones the arch of the eye brows. The way his copper hair curled around his left ear just a little.

Jacob pulled himself from those thoughts. He knew his thoughts where  
not just his. Looking at the ground he glanced at the vampire up  
through his eye lashes. The vampire still had the same look upon his  
face. That look said he wanted to jump at Jacob it was a look that  
was pure animal like.

He took a step back under the sure power if that gaze.  
What was he doing ! He thought why is he asking like a submissive wolf  
acting like he met his mate. Something snapped inside him some hidden  
power it was like a fire that was given fuel.

He raised his head to look at the vampire. Edward was now the one who  
took the step back seeing this cold hard look that had enter the wolf.  
Still looking at Edward Jacob walked to his bike.

Jacob was mad at himself for letting that leech into his head. It had  
to be some kind of vampire mind trick . It had to be he would of never  
thought about the leech like that if it wasn't.

Swinging a long leg over his bike. Using the key that he kept around  
his neck he locked it on place near the left handle. Kicking the  
starter he turned the key. The motorbike growled to life feeling the  
vibration under him, it seemed to kick him back to him old self. He  
started to back out of the drive way as he passed the bloodsuckers car  
he thought about hitting it with the side of his bike. But  
didn't when he realized that it would hurt his bike more than it would  
hurt the car.

Without looking back at the vampire Jacob sped off down the road, the farther away from the leech the better he felt. He felt more like himself. But there was something in the back of his brain, also the father away he got the more he felt sort of empty like nothing was there. Like something was missing. Pushing that thought away he weaved in and out of the cars on the high way as he headed to Le Push. He needed to get home and away from there the leach could find him.

He knew at once when he had crossed the line of Forks and Le Push. It was like breathing in clean air and he was free from the demon that was at his heels. All the sudden Jacob wanted to look back and Forks and see what he was leaving behind him. As he turned his head to look back at the line. There was a car honk; a pickup truck was pounding on his horn because Jacob had moved over into the other lane.

Getting back into his own lane, he forgot about looking back at the boundary, but if he had. He would of seen a tall copper hair form at the line looking Longley over the line.

* * *

I know it is Short! I am so sorry! I have come down with the flu. I have been sleeping most of my time away and if I am not sleeping I am laying on the couch watching the price is right.

This chapter is short and is not edited. My beta is busy and I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as I could cause I know that I said two days and it has been three.

I am again sorry!

Please R&R


End file.
